


"Don't."

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, mentions of physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Mickey's POV on the "Don't." scene in 3x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't hesitate to give me your opinion. There might be some spelling/grammatical mistakes too, don't hesitate to point them out (English is not my first language).  
> I decided to write some "Episode fillers" and some "POV fics" on different scenes of the show. This is my first one. Please, enjoy (or not) !

**Mandy:**  


Mandy woke up with the hell of a headache. A mass of skin and sheets was lying next to her, snoring. _Lip?_ No. She turned her head slightly. _Oh right, Kenyatta._ She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember what happened last night. There were music and dancing. And Lip showed up. There was screaming. And Ian. She remembered Ian. He was drunk, more than her, and he was shouting something, so Lip took him away. Mandy sighed. It was all coming back to her. _The_ _person_ _you love. The guy_ _you_ _'ve been fucking._ How could she have been so oblivious to what was happening right under her nose? Ian and Mickey. It all made sense now. It all added up. Mickey weirdly happy every time he went to work at the Kash and Grab. Ian visiting him in juvie and getting him this job. The long – too long – bathroom breaks when Ian and her were just hanging out at home and Mickey was around. And all these questions recently about Svetlana and the wedding. Ian being even more silent than usual and coming back home drunk way too often. Mickey being an absolute asshole, asking everybody to go fuck themselves, not leaving his bedroom or going AWOL all day while everybody around him were busy preparing the "happiest day of his life". And finally Ian showing up last minute at the wedding just to talk secretly with Mickey when everybody was looking for him.

Mandy sighed again. She had been too caught up in her own shit with Lip and Karen to see what was going on with her best friend, and her brother.

 

When Ian showed up at her door a few days later, she wanted to tell him that she knew, that she was here for him, but she backed up at the last minute. He would talk if he wanted to. So he acted normal, and went searching something in her room. Only to go out a couple of minutes too early and eavesdrop on something she was better off not knowing.

"Hum... Hard to get gets me hard, Gallagher."

She tried not to listen to the rest of the conversation, but it was hard, almost heartbreaking to witness her brother being such a dumbass. She almost went smashing Mickey's head when she saw Ian leave, but then she heard his voice, almost begging.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

_Come on Mickey, say it!_

But he didn't. He let Ian go.

_God, her brother was such a pussy! No better than that dickhead of Lip!_

 

**Mickey:**

 

As he watched Ian walked out of his room, Mickey felt the words escape his mouth.

"Don't."

He held a breath.

"Don't what?"

_Don't leave me. Don't abandon me. I still need you. I can't watch you go._

There was so much he wanted to say but nothing came out. The words were stuck in the back of his throat. Mickey Milkovich wasn't a man of words. Ian knew that. He was asking him too much. He wished he could have give it to him. Give him all he ever wanted. Give himself entirely even. But he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his father holding them both at gunpoint, Ian's bare chest covered in his own blood. He saw his father's fury, and a naked Svetlana sitting on his lap. He saw Ian's look. And then he saw his father beating him to death, and his brothers dumping his lifeless body somewhere nobody would ever find him.

He wished he could give Ian everything he ever wanted but he couldn't. The words were stuck in his throat and the terrible images were filling his head.

"Just..."

_Please don't. Give me time, we'll figure something out. Please. Ian. Don't leave._

But the redheaded boy turned his back to him, leaving him in the emptiness of his room. _Fuck._

 

"Really? I mean, that's all you gonna say to him?"

_What?_

He turned around. Mandy was looking at him, leaning against the door frame.

"You're a fucking pussy!"

Mickey wanted to argue but the idea that his sister knew had taken him aback and the time he found the right thing to answer, she was already gone. What was he going to say anyway? _You don't know what you talking about?_   She fucking knew. He was a pussy. _Fuck._

 

 


End file.
